epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Dr. Wily vs Dr. Eggman. Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned 9
Last time I tried this, it quit on me... Hello, people of wikiness place time where are we?! Today we have another Epic Rap Battle of Pixelation Respawned. This is the 9th installment and it features main antagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog games and shit, Dr. Eggman, battling main antagonist of Mega Man games and shit, Dr. Wily, to see who is the better fucking mad scientists with robots after a blue good guy! Also to see who has the better mustache! Yeah... mustaches... FUCKING ENJOY THIS, BITCHEZ! Note:No moar color on the lyrics, k? Who the FUCK are they? |-| Dr. Eggman= Doctor Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・イヴォ・ロボトニック Dokutā Ivo Robotonikku?), better known by the alias Doctor Eggman1 (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?) (also Dr. Eggman) is a fictional human character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog and the primary villain of the franchise. An obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. |-| Dr. Wily= Albert W. Wily (Ｄｒ．アルバート・Ｗ・ワイリー Dokutā Arubāto W Wairī?) also called Dr. Willy, Dr. Wiley, and Dr. Waily is the main antagonist of the original Mega Man series, appearing in every game as the antagonist but not necessarily always as the final boss. In the Mega Man series, Wily resembles a stereotypical mad scientist as he schemes to take over the world, creating several robots to help him. Though Wily's schemes were stopped time and time again, this did not stop him from being recorded in history as a legendary mad scientist, his legacy continuing even into the next century. He even appears consciously active long after the demise of his mortal body, playing a significant role in the Mega Man X series. The Battle Beat Wily starts at 0:25 DR. WILY Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, the name's Wily. The one and only, mad scientist, I recommend highly Take cover, robots are taking over your little Eggmanland And putting a new city in its place to kill that bastard Mega Man. Shed some Light on the subject, I spit rhymes faster than Sonic, Get ready for a new world, my idea of bionic. How can your fat self expect to beat the Einstein of games? Oh, you have giant-ass robots? I got even better than the same! DR. EGGMAN Haha! Face the power of a true smart man over here, 300 IQ, you simply don't bring me fear! Saying you're Einstein? Might as well call me Tesla, then, I've got more brainpower than you all the way to Mega Man 10! You were stuck hiding in the shadows of Dr. Light, jealousy got the best of ya, You're a prototype, need to be tested before we can complete the rest of ya! And why are you trying to beat a robot with robots yourself? Keep your coat on, gentleman, you're about to loose all your health! DR. WILY All your minions abandon you at the end of each game, Prepare to be Lost in a lone World, your mustache is lame! You give scientists like me a bad name, for shame, And your fame's about the same as your claim to be tamed! 300 IQ my ass! I'm a true classic, you're a thing of the past, You come in last when I blast a Wrath of evil laughs! You're a truly disgusting man, and you don't belong in this fight, But where you do belong is in a gym, that's right! DR. EGGMAN Keep making fat jokes all you want, doesn't affect me! This is a Power Battle here, not a Battle and Chase, Wily! I give people death, you give people laughs, You can't win yourself when you just look like that! You may have been based off of Einstein, but you clearly don't show that fact, You're practically a rip-off me; you just don't have my awesome stache. Repetitive sequels everywhere, and they aren't worth shit My creators have originality, instead of just a typical mad scientist. Poll Who won? Dr. Eggman Dr. Wily Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts